Musashi Damashii
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is an alternate red swordsman-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , a legendary Japanese swordsman and the founder of the swordsmanship in Japanese martial arts. Accessed through the Musashi Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/musashidamashii/ While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Ghost, it can also be used by other Riders. While assuming Musashi Damashii, a Kamen Rider dons the adorned with both the '|セツナノハチマキ|Setsuna no Hachimaki}} and ' Sword'|ゴリンノマゲガタナ|Gorin no Mage Gatana}}. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Musashi Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html Manifesting as a body, the Musashi Ghost fights with his weapon of choice being the Gan Gun Saber Nitouryu Mode. History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Miyamoto Musashi was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Musashi himself was personally invoked by Ryu from his tsuba (sword crossguard) which he carried. Summoned in this manner, he looked like his historical self, wearing traditional clothing instead of a red parka meant to be a power up for a Kamen Rider. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. Ghost The Musashi Parka Ghost was the first to be unsealed by Ghost, coming from Takeru's pendant of Miyamoto Musashi's tsuba, given to him by his father prior to his death. When Jabel summoned a few Gundari to battle Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter, Ghost was able to destroy one of the Gundari with the help of Musashi and the other heroic spirits which belonged to Ghost at the time, Musashi revealing here for the first time that the Parka Ghosts can act independently and speak. After Specter used his newly-obtained Houdini Damashii to defeat Jabel in his Gundari-empowered form, Musashi brought Takeru into his Eyecon and praised him for believing in his friends, saying that the other Heroic Spirits can be won over in similar manners. When the 15 Eyecons are gathered, Musashi was the one to lead the Damashiis to aid Takeru and was the one to bring the Eyecon Driver G to Takeru and unite the powers of the Eyecons, letting Takeru access Grateful Damashii for the first time. Musashi was defeated by Adel Blade during the disastrous engagement against Adel and his 11 remaining Gammaizers by the 15 heroic ghosts and Kamen Rider Ghost, Takeru Tenkuji having chosen not to rely on Mugen Damashii's power alone while facing the Gammaizers. Viewing themselves as now obsolete, the heroic ghosts would enter a brief period of unresponsiveness before soon enough returning to Takeru's side, as he asserted his faith in them, against Gyro. Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Special Preceding Video, Ghost Episodes 1-3, 6-8, Super Movie War Genesis, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, 10, 11, Ikkyu Intimacy!, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 38, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment http://ghost-zyuohger.jp/ghost/character/index.html) **Toucon Boost (Episode 20, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NM4HDffhoWA) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 25, 34, 38, 40) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Deep Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRGh-Ghostmusashi.png|Ghost Musashi Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconmusashi.png|Ghost Toucon Musashi Damashii Grateful Musashi.jpg|Grateful Ghost wearing Musashi KRSpeMusDam.png|Specter Musashi Damashii KamenRiderNecromMusashiDamashii(Ganbarizing).jpg|Necrom Musashi Damashii Ghost Change Musashi Damashii, with Gan Gun Saber Nitouryu Mode, was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-02 alongside Edison Damashii with Gan Gun Saber Gun Mode. Ghost Eyecon Musashi Ghost Eyecon.png|Musashi Ghost Eyecon Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Musashi is voiced by . His suit actor as a full body ghost is unknown. His human form in Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost’s Fateful Moment is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Naoya Kaido the Snake Orphnoch in Kamen Rider 555. Appearances **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! **''Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' }} References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters